


(this is just a fic dump)

by werewolfau (Hurleyvxv)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/werewolfau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a fic dump because tumblr is deleting blogs and i'm posting them here just in case</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also werewolf AU's are gonna include the dog AU's for a little bit until i can sort everything out and get them under the correct psued

Could you just imagine, though? Pete, Andy, and Joe are all big dogs and Patrick is the little dog, so it’s hard for him to keep up with the other three when they’re running around and playing because of his legs being super short, and he just gives up because he can’t keep up with _any_ of the guys and just goes sulking back under the bench he’d been laying under and _wishes_ he were a big dog.

Also, case in point: Patrick being the only Corgi in the dog park who has some super rad-ass bowties.


	2. Chapter 2

> Can you imagine like Patrick constantly sulking but the others always come back over and try to cheer him up. Like Joe tries to get under the bench to kay next to him but being the giant dog he is, he gets stuck a little and while he's freaking out, Patrick starts laughing and gets happy again while the others laugh and Joe just barks at them to help him.
> 
>  

 

They all get tired and just head back over to where Patrick is sulking under the bench, and the big fluffball Joe is, crawls under the bench and rolls over to boop Patrick with his paw and Patrick just scoots closer to the bench legs and is like “please go away” and has to explain why he doesn’t want to be bothered and Pete is just like

“ ** _YOUR BREED HAS NUBBY LEGS, WE ARE THE STRONGER DOGS. WE ARE………………………………HORSES………………………..”_**

And Andy just sits up on his hind legs and smacks him and Joe is trying to crawl out but his fur is stuck in the cracks of the bench and everything is just a fucking wreck and then 

_Patrick laughs_

Everyone else just starts laughing but Joe is freaking the fuck out and when he finally manages to get out some fur is missing and it looks like someone shaved some of it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay but GermanShepherd!Pete sitting in a box with a piece of paper taped to it that says “Fort I-Destroyed-Mom’s-Kitchen-Because-There-Was-A-Turkey-On-The-Counter-And-Now-I’m-In-Trouble-And-That’s-Why-I’m-Sitting-In-The-Box”

Because literally an _hour before_ he saw a turkey on the counter while his owner was getting ready for family to come over, and he just

Drags it off the counter and he and Joe fucking destroy it and get in trouble because they made the _biggest mess_


End file.
